1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination pin and clip for optionally mounting on a garment or the like an object with which it is engaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been common practice to mount on a garment a transparent plastic holder containing an identification by a pin secured to the rear of the plastic holder. Some persons object to the use of such a pin because of possible injury to the garment. One such mounting is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Hudson et al, No. 942,326. The mountings heretofore proposed for this purpose frequently become spearated from the plastic holder or are not secure for other reasons.
In the U.S. Pat. to Wetherell, No. 323,759 a combined safety pin and clip of wire is disclosed, but this is not suitable for selective mounting on a garment.
The U.S. Pat. to Potts, No. 439,423 shows an umbrella or cane holder, formed of wire, and which includes a safety pin and article engaging arms but this also does not provide any selective mounting.
The U.S. Pat. to Braunger, No. 670,097 shows supports for flowers formed of wire, with different provisions for mounting the support including a vertical safety pin, a horizontal safety pin, a triangular clip, and a hair engaging pin. No selective mounting is available.
Tomkins in U.S. Design Pat. No. 30,131 shows a safety pin with a loop formed thereon.
None of the foregoing show a combination pin and clip, with the clip engaged with an article to be supported and also capable of providing a support for the article on a garment.